worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is a cocky and self-centered retired Piston Cup racer. As a racer he was aggressive, that often intentionally damages or interferes with other cars in hopes of placing high in the rankings, and is well recognized for the hundreds of stickers that cover his body, as well as the large grille that acts as a mustache. Chick is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Cars'' series. His number is 86, and he was sponsored by HtB. He has no successor, and he hosts Chick's Picks With Chick Hicks. History ''Cars'' .]] In Cars, Chick is among the thirty-six race cars that are competing in the final race of the Piston Cup season at the Motor Speedway of the South. Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip introduce him to the audience as the "runner-up" to Strip Weathers. Shortly after, when Lightning McQueen overtakes him in the race, Chick pushes Lightning's rear tire against the wall, causing him to spin into the field, in front of a group of RVs, who cheer Lightning on. McQueen recovers quickly, but Chick, determined to win, hits the car next to him, which ultimately results in a giant crash consisting of everyone behind him and The King. Much to Chick's annoyance and surprise, Lightning manages to carefully maneuver through the array of out-of-control cars, which makes him the center of attention to the audience. In the final lap of the race, McQueen has an entire lap on Chick and The King, but his carelessness in not changing his tires causes his two rear tires to blow out, leaving Lightning desperately attempting to make his way to the finish line. However, he is not fast enough, and the race results in the first three-way tie in Piston Cup history, between Lightning, Chick, and The King. As officials are unable to determine a victor, a tie-breaker race is set to be held at the Los Angeles International Speedway. As Lightning, Chick, and The King are on the winners podium, Chick makes a bet with McQueen to see who can reach Los Angeles first, with the winner receiving the Dinoco sponsor and paint job. Because of this, Lightning convinces his hauler, Mack, to drive through the night in order to reach the speedway first. However, Mack is unable to do this, and drifts off to sleep. Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod, who are causing trouble on Interstate 40, drive up to Mack and mess around with him, and unknowingly cause Lightning to fall out of his trailer. Hoping to find help, Lightning ends up ripping up the main road of Radiator Springs while in pursuit of the town's local police officer, and is sentenced to fix the road, not allowed to leave until it is finished. While doing this, Lightning hears a press report on the radio, and has a daydream about Chick winning the Piston Cup and the Dinoco sponsor. Meanwhile, Chick arrives at the speedway, and all of the attention is put on him, including that of Mia and Tia, two of Lightning's biggest fans, who have changed their attire to green, with large, green "C"s attached to their roofs. After the press are alerted of McQueen's whereabouts by Doc Hudson, Lightning is taken to the race, where he is distracted by thinking about the new friends he has made. In the middle of a daydream about them, McQueen spins into the field. When returning to the race, Lightning hears a voice on his microphone, which turns about to be Doc, who, along with many of his other friends, are serving as his pit crew. During the race, things are going smoothly until Chick, frustrated about constantly placing behind The King, hits him against the wall, and he goes flying out into the field, receiving heavy damage in the process. Lightning, who is ahead of the two cars, notices this, and stops just before the finish line, allowing Chick to pass him and win the race, much to the audience's surprise and confusion. McQueen backs up to The King and helps push him to the finish line, believing that he should be able to finish his final race. These actions take the spotlight away from Chick, and the audience boos him when he comes out on the victory podium, furious about what Chick had done. Tex Dinoco offers the Dinoco sponsorship to Lightning, but he denies it, in favor of the friends he has made while under sponsorship of Rust-eze. ''Cars: The Video Game'' .]] In Cars: The Video Game, Chick serves as the primary antagonist of the game's story mode. He is first spotted in the ending cutscene of Doc's Challenge, watching Lightning and Doc practice from a distance, but he drives away once they spot him. Not long after, at the first Piston Cup race of the season at Palm Mile Speedway, Chick and Lightning share some trashtalk with each other, but the race results in Lightning's victory, leaving Chick frustrated. Shortly after beating Chick at the Motor Speedway of the South, Lightning meets Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny, a gang of race cars from Queens, New York, who are later revealed to be allies of Chick. Around the same time, Sheriff must chase down Chick, Vince, and Boost, who have been speeding around Ornament Valley. After Lightning beats Chick for the third time at the Sun Valley International Speedway, Chick secretly hires Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod to rob Mack while he is transporting McQueen's supplies on the Interstate. After Lightning hears the news and steals his gear back, the cars are arrested, who tell Lightning and Sheriff that they were hired by a "green car with a mustache". At the fourth Piston Cup at the Smasherville International Speedway, Lightning angrily confronts Chick, who denies his involvement. After McQueen wins the race, Chick accuses him of cheating, and the two decide to settle their conflict in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, a three-race event consisting of road races in Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass, and Ornament Valley, followed by the final Piston Cup race at the Los Angeles International Speedway. However, Chick loses all three road races to Lightning, and later at the Los Angeles International Speedway as well. Chick also appears as an unlockable playable character in the game's Arcade and Versus modes, and is unlocked by purchasing him for 10,000 Bonus Points. His stats include 5 for speed, 4 for acceleration, 3 for handling, and 4 for stability. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is the speeder in level 5 of Speed Trap. After the player wins the event, the Legends Race secret for Chick is unlocked. He does not speak at all in the game. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Lightning and the students of the Doc Hudson Racing Academy are challenging a rivaling school at the Radiator Springs Speedway when they notice that their competitors are rather rough. After the race, Lightning confronts them, but is surprised to learn that they are being taught by none other than Chick. Chick informs him that he and his new allies are planning to win the Race-O-Rama series and shut down Doc's academy, so that all new students will want to join his school instead. Chick even wants to take over Radiator Springs, forcing Lightning to leave. Deciding to customize himself for races, Lightning challenges many of Chick's new friends; including the sassy and rude Candice, the silent and angry Stinger, and the tough and confident El Machismo. However, Chick's students have gone through the MotorCo. building in Autovia, which has turned them into VINs, generic race cars that are painted entirely white, save for a barcode on their doors, making them nearly identical in appearance. Lightning and Chick's final confrontation is at the Radiator Springs Speedway, where Chick shows off his new modifications, but ultimately loses to Lightning. Upset, Chick reveals that he was only using Candice, Stinger, El Machismo, and the VINs to learn how to beat Lightning, and this revelation causes them to apologize to Lightning and befriend him. However, Chick declares that he will return to Radiator Springs to have his revenge. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Chick appeared as an opponent during races at the Petroleum City Super Speedway. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Chick appears as a downloadable playable character, available only in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. He can be purchased either separately for $0.99, or in the Radiator Springs Character Bundle with Ramone, Flo, and Sheriff for $2.99. He is a medium weight racer that is focused more on speed than power. ''Disney Infinity'' in Disney Infinity.]] In Disney Infinity, Chick serves as the main antagonist of the Cars: Play Set. Upon arriving in Radiator Springs, Chick stops at Flo's V8 Café, and once Flo asks if he wants to purchase anything, he responds by asking for some jumper cables, claiming that the town is putting him to sleep. Offended, Flo tells him to keep rolling if he doesn't plan on ordering anything. Angered, Chick challenges the player to the race. If the player wins, Chick angrily drives away, claiming to want a rematch. Prior to the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick tells the other competitors that he will be winning the race, and tells him that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Shortly after, Finn McMissile informs everyone that Fillmore's fuel has recently gone missing, which was suspicously around the time Chick had arrived in Radiator Springs. Avoiding the statement, Chick then competes in the race, but after the player wins, smoke is seen coming out of Chick, which has supposedly been caused by Fillmore's fuel. Chick is then taken away by Finn, Ramone and Flo, who want to throw him in the impound lot, fix him up for "Detail My Dents" due to his "ugliness", and paint him red with lightning bolts, respectively. Outraged by the thought of looking like Lightning, Chick wants to just be thrown in the impound lot instead. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Chick Hicks is the second playable character that is unlocked, after earning all four of his stickers by completing Todd Marcus' races. His home is Chick's Pit, which is where he sleeps while the player is away from the game. He has two unlockable paint jobs, titled Purple Rage and Dinoco. Both can be unlocked with gems, or by earning all of the respective stickers from practice races. ''Cars 3'' Chick Hicks returns in Cars 3, as a commentator for the Racing Sports Network.Mattel's official website. When sorting the diecast listings, Chick falls under the "Commentators" category. When Jackson Storm wins the Bumper Save:Gears and Glory 450 at the Heartland Motor Speedway, Chick accompanies him on the winners podium. Additionally, McQueen is watching Chick on Mack's television, where Chick is giving a report on the possibility of McQueen's retirement. It also said Storm lapped the fastest lap, at 213 mph (343 km/h). His lap appears in the official trailer. ]] ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Chick Hicks is a playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. Other appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, Chick's latest appearance was around Christmas time 2009 when he and his gang stole tons of goods from the local shops. Chick was then arrested and his Piston Cup career ended after that. General information Physical description Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is based off of and designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. Chick is painted green, with an 86 painted on his doors, and has yellow rims. He also has a grille in front, which serves as a mustache. According to the [[1:55 Scale Die-Cast|2009 Cars Die-Cast Collectors Guide]], Chick has a total of 334 stickers covering his body. On his hood, sides, rear and left headlight he had a logos of his sponsor - HtB. In McQueen's nightmare he get a Dinoco sponsorship, he was repainted to blue HtB logos replaced with Dinoco ones and he got less stickers. After retirement, he became RSN presenter and HtB logos was replaced with RSN stickers, "Chick Hicks 86" now written on his hood instead of HtB, some contingency stickers was removed and "PRESS" sticker appeared near the "Piston Cup" one. Personality and traits .]] Chick is one of the top three best race cars in the Piston Cup, but only reaches the title by being aggressive to fellow racers by wrecking them and sabotaging them (seemingly the race officials don't even care). He has a bad reputation for his rude racing style, but nonetheless does have a great deal of fans. Chick has attempted to rob McQueen before by hiring the Delinquent Road Hazards, though they are caught by McQueen and arrested. He became less rude and selfish after the events of Cars. Powers and abilities Chick is an incredibly fast race car that often does quite well in Piston Cup races, though he was inferior to The King's skills prior to his retirement in 2005. Upon The King's retirement, Chick and McQueen became the two top racers, and arch-rivals, all the way from 2006 to 2016. though other racers such as Aikens, Lee Jr., Suregrip, Hollister, Joltsen, Guenther, and Riley also proved to be tough opponents for the two. In 2016, Chick retired, but his specs were the same. Relationships Chick has been shown to have Boost, DJ, Snot Rod and Wingo as allies on several different occasions, such as Cars: The Video Game and the book Mater Saves Christmas. In most of their appearances together, the four tuner cars are working for Chick in some way that harms others, whether it be Lightning, other racers, or Radiator Springs residents and tourists. Chick is also friends with his team members - Bruiser Bukowski, Wide Chick Pitty, Pit Crew Chick, his hauler, Chief Chick, and the rest of his unnamed pitties. Though he was originally friends with El Machismo, Candice, and Stinger, they turned against him and apologized to Lightning for their actions. Appearances Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen." **"In Lightning McQueen's worst nightmares not only does Chick Hicks win the Piston Cup, but he wins over Dinoco as well." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 5 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 4 ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bio **"There's no way Chick is going to let Lightning McQueen out-spy him! See as he revs up the competition!" *Stats **Weight class: Medium **Speed: 40 **Power: 60 ''Disney Infinity'' ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Dinoco, Purple Rage ''Cars 3'' *Bios **"Chick Hicks retired from Piston Cup racing and sign on to the Racing Sport Network to host his own show. Instead of cutting down opponents on the track, he now cuts them down verbally on his cable-run sports show, Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks. If you want the no-holds barred commentary, Chick is your car!"Meet the Cars (2017) Portrayals *Michael Keaton - Cars, Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Disney Infinity, Cars: Fast as Lightning *Bob Peterson - Cars 3 Gallery Quotes *"Thunder... what's he talking about thunder?" - Cars *"I'm not coming in behind you again, old man." - Cars *"Get through that, McQueen!" - Cars *"Hey, what? Come on!" - Cars *"What do you think, boys? Thing of beauty!" - Cars *"Second place is just the first loser." - Cars: The Video Game *"Oh yeah, you wanna hang with a real winner, huh? Good choice." - Cars: The Video Game Names in other languages Trivia *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place, which is similar to the character of Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc., another Pixar film. *86, Chick's number, is most likely a reference to 1986, the year that Pixar was established. Additionally, "86" is used as a slang term for "eliminating" someone or something, which may have influenced Pixar's decision. also, 86 is twice of 43, The King's number, because he thinks he is better than him. *A 1:55 Scale Die-Cast of Chick, along with Lightning McQueen and Brush Curber, appears in one of the exhibit elements at The Science Behind Pixar exhibition. *According to NASCAR rules, the PIT move and aggressive driving is an illegal move and a racer doing it intentionally is subject to disqualification. But for the convenience of the plot, Hicks was kept as a racer, despite violating race rules, he was still kept as a racer. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Disney Infinity Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cast Members Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Racing cars Category:Antagonists Category:Cars Characters